Vexen's bad hair day
by DancingDragonGirl9
Summary: "Just wait until *cough* I get my hands on you *cough, cough* Nyxorb, you little monster!" he yelled. This is the result of me unleashing my OC on the organization. R&R and enjoy!
1. Vexen's bad hair day

A/N: I drew a little girl in an organization cloak one day when I was doodling an' thinking about KH. So I gave her a name, a stuffed kitty, an outline of a back-story (which you will find in the bottom A/N) and lo and behold my OC was born. I then wondered what would happen if I turned her loose on the organization XIII. This is the result. This is my first fanfiction EVER so some people may be ooc (although I hope not). So please R&R, if you don't, I will automatically assume I suck and stop writing…err…typing, whatever. Flames are funny so send those too if you want. Oh yeah, and italics is for thought. Enjoy the fluffiness!

Disclaimer: I no own anything 'cept Nyxorb, my little OC.

It was another normal day at The Castle That Never Was. Xemnas was plotting plot-y things, Xigbar was trying to use Saїx's scar for target practice…again, Vexen was holed up in his lab doing who knew what, Lexaeus and Luxord were playing chess, Zexion had his nose in a book (big surprise), Axel and Demyx were playing Guitar Hero (3 guesses as to who was winning), Marluxia was faffing with his flowers in the garden (but no-one cares about him) and Xaldin, Larxene and Roxas were off on missions. Yes, just another normal day…or rather it had been. A muffled "BOOM" echoed from Vexen's lab along with a belch of brightly colored smoke. A small figure ran giggling from the smoking lab as a rather angry Vexen tried to find his way through the colorful cloud, "Just wait until *cough* I get my hands on you *cough, cough* Nyxorb, you little monster!" he yelled in the direction he'd seen the little girl run off in.

He was covered in a black liquid (it was see through like when you put food coloring in water) from the beaker that had exploded, she would pay for this.

The little girl in question was currently looking for somewhere to hide from the angry ice wielder. She had green eyes like Axel and black, waist-length hair which she tied up in a ponytail with a bright red ribbon. Oh, and she was 5 years old. "We gotta find a hiding place Mr. Fluffy. Hey I know just the place!" she said to the plushie cat she carried everywhere as she sprinted down the hall.

Demyx was about to beat Axel at Guitar Hero for the thirtieth time in the last two hours when Nyxorb ran into his room and dived under his bed. Demyx peered under the bed,"Hey, something I can help you with squirt?" the nocturne asked with a slightly amused expression.

"Uh…Hi Dem, mind if me an' Mr. Fluffy hide here for a bit?" the mini-member looked around nervously

"And just why do you need to hide?" asked Axel wandering over to sit on the bed.

Pulling a sour face that made IX want to laugh she replied, "Lets just say the ice man cometh, and he be pissed!"

It was at that moment Vexen pounded on the door. With an 'eep' the little girl ducked back beneath the bed as Demyx went to open the door.

Vexen was indeed 'pissed' as he stood outside the water wielder's door, -_when I get my hands on her! How many times have I told number II to keep that brat of his away from my lab? (1)_, he fumed. He was about to knock again when the door opened, "Number IX have you or number VIII seen Nyxorb?" the chilly academic asked shortly. Demyx just stared at him, a look of pure shock on his face, blinked once…twice… then promptly fell over laughing.

"Wh-what…hahaha…happened…to…to *snicker* you?" Axel managed to gasp out between laughter, snapping pictures (I gave him a hammer-space camera. Get over it) and trying to breathe.

"What are you talking about number VIII?" asked the now rather confused Vexen

"See for yourself." Replied Demyx, still giggling from his position on the floor, pointing at his mirror (how else d'you think he keeps his hair so awesome).

Vexen walked up to the mirror, his eyes growing wide at the reflection,"!"

They say if you were really quiet and listened really hard you could hear the scream as far away as Twilight Town. Apparently the black liquid from the earlier explosion had slowly changed color from see-through black to several different colors. Poor Vexen looked as though someone had taken at least 5 extremely obnoxiously bright rainbows; chucked them in a blender, hit 'liquefy' and then promptly dumped the results on his head. Naturally the now very colorful academic did the only logical thing…he freaked out and ran off to go wash the now rainbow colored gunk out.

Once she had determined it was safe Nyxorb crawled out from under the bed, _ugh! Demyx when was the last time you cleaned under there!_, she thought as she spat out a dust bunny, _yuck!_ The little girl looked at the two Nobodies in front of her and all three of them grinned "Hey Axel, can I get a copy of those photos?" she asked

"Sure thing kid, you'll be able to view your handy work in high resolution." The red head chuckled still grinning

Nyxorb grinned back then ran over and gave Demyx a hug. "Thanks for letting me an' Mr. Fluffy hide in your room Dem-Dem." Said the raven haired child as she released her grip on him

"Think nothing of it, squirt." The sitar player smiled

"What? No hug for me?" asked Axel with a mock pout

The little girl giggled at the pyro then ran to give him a hug, "I didn't forget about you Red, got it memorized?"She giggled tapping her head in an imitation of his infamous catchphrase,"Well I'm off ta find uncle Xiggy, see ya."

And with that she ran off to find Xigbar as a scream echoed from the direction of Vexen's room. Axel and Demyx looked at each other,"Guess Vexen just remembered the hard way that some chemicals don't mix well with water." smirked the blonde.

A/N: (1) okay, back-story time! Basically Xigbar and Roxas were out on a mission to kill heartless when they saw someone being attacked by a group of heartless. Roxas being the good guy he is, goes to save the day. Oh noes they're too late and the guy gets killed by heartless, but they are in time to save his little girl who promptly adopts Xigbar as her new guardian and latches on like a barnacle. They can't find anywhere to ditch her so they end up taking her back with them. Xemnas, in a totally ooc moment, says she can stay on the conditions that A) her name is anagrammed and B) she's Xigbar's problem/responsibility. So that is how Nyxorb came to be with (note I said 'with' not 'in', she's NOT a Nobody) the organization and under Xigbar's care.

Please review! Reviews make me feel like I exist! Oh and there's a chocolate pudding cup in it for the one who can figure out Nyxorb's anagram. Review! Pwease! *pulls puppy-dog face*


	2. Bitemarks

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! Today Nyxorb shall torment…Marluxia! To the awesome people who reviewed you get cookies and pudding (IN A CUP! lol). To all those who didn't c'mon! The review button won't bite! Enjoy and pleeease R&R! (Flames accepted too)

_Italics are for thought._

Disclaimer: I own Nyxorb and some lint, but not kingdom hearts. If I did Roxas wouldn't have left the org and Sora would be dead!

**Bitemarks**

Marluxia was in a foul mood today as he stalked down the white halls of the Castle That Never Was. Earlier that day Axel and Nyxorb had decided to play in (utterly destroy) his favorite garden; all his precious flowers had ended up burnt, trampled or uprooted. Marluxia, upon the discovery of his ruined garden, had thrown such a hissy fit that the two of them had been almost certain he would've had a heart attack had he still had a heart. Walking into the grey area the assassin quickly noticed his opportunity for revenge on one of the troublemakers.

Nyxorb was sitting at the table in the grey area listening to Demyx playing sitar nearby while she drew a picture with some crayons that Naminé had lent her, her ever present cat plushie Mr. fluffy perched on her head for reasons known only to her. The drawing consisted of a tall black rectangle with a head, an eye patch and a grey ponytail (Xigbar) holding hands with a much shorter rectangle with a small red scribble on its black ponytail (Nyxorb). The little girl drew on, unaware of the pink haired nobody quietly coming up behind her, that is, until said nobody snatched Mr. Fluffy off her head.

Everyone in the castle knew that Nyxorb loved that toy cat more than anything else in all the worlds, which was why when Marluxia entered the grey area to find the destroyer of his garden sitting at a table oblivious of her surroundings with her most prized possession sitting out in the open he knew that he simply had to take it from her! Was it petty? Yes. Was it childish? Perhaps. Did he care? Not one bit.

"Aren't you too old for such things?" taunted the pink haired assassin snatching the plushy.

"Give back Mr. Fluffy!" she yelled jumping, trying to reach her beloved plushy her drawing forgotten.

"Hey! Don't be such a jerk!" Demyx chimed in but was quickly silenced by venomous look.

Saїx noticing the commotion going on, on the other side of grey area looked up from his clipboard. "That is a very bad idea Eleven, I suggest you return her toy." he warned in the usual monotone.

"Or what?" the flowery scythe wielder asked still dangling the toy just out of Nyxorb's reach.

"THIS!" and with that the little girl latched her teeth into marluxia's arm.

"!" the girlish shriek echoed through the castle as the not so graceful assassin attempted to pry the infuriated child off his arm.

"GETEROFFGETEROFFGETEROFF! GET HER OOOOFF!" he screamed running in circles trying to shake Nyxorb's teeth out his arm.

It took everything Saїx had not to laugh; Demyx who had no such restraint was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair. Suddenly a voice yelled, "What in the name of darkness is going on here!"

Everyone froze and turned to look at the owner of the voice. A rather bewildered Zexion stared at the scene before him from the doorway; he'd decided to investigate after Marluxia's scream interrupted his reading. '_I suppose this is what I get for hoping for something normal._' he sighed to himself, "Now can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Nyxorb was the first to answer,"A eem fa-ah wdy tol misser fuffy an won ga in bag!" she yelled teeth still in Marly's arm.

Demyx burst into giggles upon hearing this while the others gave them a look that quiet clearly said, "Um, whut?"

"She said 'The mean flower lady stole Mr. Fluffy and won't give him back'" translated the nocturne still chuckling.

"How do you even know that?" asked Saїx

"Oh, I -", a corridor of darkness opened drowning out the rest of the sentence, "- so that's how come I could understand her." replied the water wielder.

Everyone then turned to see who had come out of the portal, except for Marluxia who had gone back to trying to pull the now growling Nyxorb off his arm. It turned out to be none other than the child's guardian, Xigbar. "Whoa! That's the last time I eat a mushroom from Wonderland." he exclaimed taking one look at the spectacle before him.

"Number II do something about your little ankle biter!" hissed the pink haired assassin holding out the arm with the little girl on it.

"Now how did that get there?" mocked the free shooter.

"Just get her OFF!" shrieked number XI.

"Fine." He relented,"Hey little dudette spit that thing out, ya don't where it's been."

"Na il ee iv misser fuffy ag" the child replied stubbornly.

They all looked at demyx,"Not till he gives Mr. Fluffy back" he translated.

"Fine! Take your stupid toy! Just let go of my arm!" moaned Marluxia shoving Mr. Fluffy at her.

Nyxorb immediately dropped off his arm and ran over to Xigbar "If you wanted Mr. Fluffy so bad you could've just asked" the little girl chided.

Everyone laughed as the graceful assassin stormed off to nurse his injured arm and more importantly his injured pride. "Well as entertaining as this has been I have more important things to attend." Said Zexion shifting from his position against a nearby chair.

"Yes," agreed Saїx,"didn't I give you a mission earlier number IX?"

"Meep!" Demyx fled in his ever constant attempt to avoid work.

Nyxorb wiped her mouth on her sleeve, "Marly taste like dirt"

Xigbar looked at the child," Little dudette, what did I tell you about biting people?"

"Not to, unless you said so." came the reply.

"That's right. Now take this water gun and go play with Axel."

A/N: And that's how Marluxia learnt the rule of "Don't come between a girl and what she wants" doesn't just apply to OK now I need your help, YOU pick who's gonna be in the next chappie: Axel or Zexion! Send your choice in at the bottom of your review. So remember to R&R!


	3. Hmm, you smell like

A/N: this was inspired by a kilo of gummi sweets, a cup of coffee and the fic 'A Smelly Assignment' by Tori101 at 1:30 in the morning. It's pretty much just a list of what I think the members of org XIII would smell like. I'm weird like that. Also please note that when it comes to zexion's super snozz I have NO idea what I'm talking about whatsoever. Enjoy! ""=speech and ''=thought

Disclaimer: I no own anything 'cept Nyxorb, my little OC.

**Hmm, you smell like…**

Zexion had been in the library trying to read when Nyxorb came running in, excitement written all over her face._ 'Oh no, now what's she up to?' _the cloaked schemer thought to himself as the 5 year old headed straight for him, his mind already working on ways to get rid of her. "Hey Zexy," the slate haired Nobody cringed at the much hated nickname while Nyxorb continued on obliviously,"Zexy! Is it true?" she asked practically hopping up and down.

'_Lovely, it appears she found the sugar'_ sighing inwardly before turning to face the excited little girl, "Is what true? Please speak in full sentences Nyxorb." He asked filling his voice with as much boredom and I-wish-you-weren't-here-right-now-ness as was nobodily possible.

"Sorry Zexy-"

"And don't call me that!"

"-on. But is it true that you can tell everyone in the castle apart just by smell?"

"Yes."

Her next question though, caught him off guard "What do they smell like?"

"What?" asked Zexion blankly.

"If you can tell everyone in the castle apart by smell they must all smell different; I'm asking you what they smell like." The child replied looking at him like he was an idiot.

"You know, I never actually thought about it before." The Schemer mused, "Why do you even require that information?"

Nyxorb shrugged. "Same reason any little kid wants to know something I suppose. Curiosity." she answered from halfway up the bookshelf she was now climbing.

His mind having come up with a way to rid himself of the hyperactive annoyance for a few hours number VI got up and plucked her off the bookshelf. "Nyxorb, how about since I don't have the answer you're after _you _go find it out then come tell me?" he asked in the way you do with small children.

The little girl, who had be sulking slightly at being removed from the bookshelf, brightened up,"OK Zexy! But if you talk to me like that again I'll make you regret it." She said cheerily.

Zexion watched her run out the room; he waited until he was sure she was gone before he let out the shudder he had been holding back. _'Damn that child can be creepy when she wants! Probably picked it up from Larxene; at least now she'll go bother someone else.'_ he thought to himself as he picked up his book _'Although I do pity whomever has to put up with her'_

Nyxorb wandered down one of the many white halls of the Castle, thinking on how she would get close enough to the others to find out what they smelled like. '_Well I already know what some of them smell like.' _She thought to herself, _'Now the question is, how do I get close enough to the others? Saїx is scary!',_ "What do you think Mr. Fluffy?" she asked her ever present cat plushy. The plushy stared silently back. "That's a great idea!" the hyper 5 year old squealed hugging the soft toy. "C'mon, let's get started!" she said as she ran off in search of her first target.

Peering round a corner to the Alter of Naught Nyxorb saw the Nobody she was looking for. Xemnas was in his usual spot staring up at Kingdom Hearts, lost in silent thought rather than his usual hammy pontifications to the heart shaped moon. The Superior found himself being pulled from his musings by a tugging on his coat. He looked down to see Nyxorb's green eyes staring up at him, a fistful of his black coat in her small hand. Curious as to why she would be bothering him he asked, "What is it, child?"

Letting go of the coat and summoning all her cuteness she began. "I wanna help collecting hearts, but Uncle Xiggy says I'm too little!" she said with a pout.

"And Number II's assessment on that is quite accurate." the man replied.

"I know." she sighed; then brightened up and held out her arms, "I'm not big enough to collect hearts yet, so I'm collecting HUGS!"

"Very well," chuckled Xemnas picking up the little girl and giving her a hug, "I suppose it will do no damage. Now run along and complete your 'mission'."

Later that day back in library Zexion was still reading when Nyxorb walked up to him and handed him a piece of paper with something written on it in crayon before turning and leaving. Lexaeus, who had also been in the library at the time, looked over the shorter Nobodies shoulder. "What is that she gave you?" he asked.

"It appears to be a list of some sort." Replied the Cloaked Schemer studying the 5 year olds messy hand writing. It was, in fact, a list and this is what it contained:

_What everyone smells like_

_Xemnas- Nothing_

_Uncle Xiggy- Gun oil_

_Xaldin- Cooking and __firnture__furnator__ wood polish_

_Vexen- Chemikils_

_Lexi- Dirt_

_Zexion- Books_

_Saїx- Something I don't know_

_Axel- smoke_

_Demyx- The see_

_Luxord- Cardbord and rum_

_Marly- Flowers_

_Larx- Ozone_

_Roxas- See salt ice cream_

A/N: YAY! Chapter 3 is done! Ok, please note all spelling errors on Nyxorb's list are INTENTIONAL. Also, future chapters will take longer because I'm currently working on a new fic that will be posted sometime this year; so please bear with me. A BIG HUMONGO thank you to Xantaxa539, my _**SOLE **_reviewer for the previous chappy. Speaking of reviews...THE NEED FOR REVIEWS MARCHES THROUGH MY VEINS! LIKE RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS! DO NOT DENY MY VEINS! Also a big plate of cookies goes to whoever can name the reference I just made. Hope you enjoyed :D


	4. Lollipop, lollipop

A/N: I'm not really one for author's notes so...yeah. I have no excuses for taking so long to update this but whatever, I write these things on a whim anyway. So read, enjoy, and review or flame as you see fit.

Key: "speech" _'thought'_ *sound effect*

Disclaimer: I own Nyxorb and Mr Fluffy; I do not however own Kingdom Hearts or the Organization.

**Lollipop, lollipop**

Nyxorb sat in the grey area licking an over-sized lollipop. She had gotten the large piece of confectionary from Lexaeus, in exchange for promising never to use the books in Zexion's library to try build a fort again. She briefly wondered if it had been worth it; after all, Zexion had made the _funniest _face when he saw her book fort. Dismissing the thought she looked around at the other occupants of the room. Demyx was sitting on the nearby couch tuning his sitar, Luxord had somehow talked Marluxia into a game of poker and Saïx was lecturing a very bored looking Axel. Nyxorb never liked Saïx, he was always mean and bossy, and she made every effort to make her opinion known; although she did admit he had really shiny hair.

'_Meanieface!'_ she thought, glaring over the lollipop _'Axel prob'ly didn't even _do_ the thing you're moaning 'bout,' _at this point Saïx was waving a rather charred piece of paper at the bored looking fire wielder _'…prob'ly.'_

Saïx's hair was swishing a bit with his movements, catching the little girl's eye. _'Why is it so shiny? Marly spends _forever_ on his hair and it _never_ looks-'_ she paused mid-thought to remove some of her own hair from the sticky, sugary drool that seemed to have coated her hands and the lower half of her face. "Ugh, sticky! Sticky! Sticky!" she huffed frustratedly, now trying to shake the hair off her hand while ignoring Demyx's chuckles. Nyxorb turned her glare from earlier to the now-somewhat-smaller-although-still-sizable lollipop. _'Stupid, sticky lollipop, making things all sticky and stuck together!'_ she sulked angrily before letting it go and stuffing half the sugary treat in her mouth. Occupied with devouring the lollipop she let her mind wander. _'Sticky...' _the word echoed in her mind. _'...sticky?...' _she frowned and looked at the lollipop. _'...sticky!' _she thought looking at Saїx's hair, her look of epiphany being quickly erased by the grin of pure mischief spreading across her face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Axel had been tuning out Saїx's voice for the last minute and a half; discreetly observing the room's other occupants, in favour of listening to VII go on about "the unacceptable state" of his last report. He watched as Marluxia lost another hand of poker. While he'd never considered the man the sharpest tool in the shed he'd at least thought him smart enough not to play cards against The Gambler of Fate. _'Guess I was wrong.' _thought Axel with a mental shrug. He then noticed Nyxorb looking from the large lollipop in her hand, to Saїx, then back at the lollipop with a grin he _knew_ meant she was up to something(mostly because he wore a similar expression when _he_ was up to something). _'Well this should be entertaining.' _he thought, watching the little girl start moving stealthily in their direction.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nyxorb crept towards her target. _'Hee hee hee, this is gonna be brilliant!' _she thought, coming up behind the blue-haired Nobody. Giving the lollipop one final lick for extra stickiness she stretched as high as she could reach and stuck it in his hair before running away, laughing her victory. When she thought she was safe Nyxorb stopped to catch her breath, still giggling a bit. "Best. Plan. Evar!" she said leaning against the wall.

"Somehow I don't think number VII would agree." Luxord said as he stepped out of a portal and caught the little girl before she got away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Saїx had been reprimanding Axel on the terrible state of his report when he felt something hit his back. He turned to see Nyxorb running away laughing. _'That child is strange.' _he thought shaking his head. As he shook his head he noticed a weight in his hair and snorts of muffled laughter coming from Axel. "She stuck something in my hair, didn't she?" he asked with an irritated sigh, reaching back to remove the object. He gripped the lollipop stick and tried to pull the sticky confectionary from his hair, to no avail. The commotion had distracted the other Nobodies from what they were doing.

"My, my. Quite the hair accessory you have there number VII." snickered Marluxia.

"Yeah, it's stuck in there _real_ good." said Axel smirking as he gave the lollipop a tug, which elicted what sounded suspiciously like a yelp from Saїx.

"Perhaps when you're done _mocking_ me, one of you would be so kind as to _help me_!" the aggravated Nobody said in a dangerous tone.

Axel smirked deviously, "Well, I think I could get it out. For a price of course."

"Fine your missions for today are now Xigbar's. Now it out." snapped Saїx, his patience wearing thin.

"Okay~ since you asked so nicely." Axel said, summoning a chakram.

*Shkt!*

The lollipop came out...along with a large chunk of blue hair. "When I get my hands on that little brat..." muttered Saїx darkly.

"Keep your hair on." said Marluxia, causing Axel to pack up laughing. Saїx just growled, crushing the lollipop in his fist, his eyes glowing slightly. Realizing serious harm would befall Nyxorb if number VII got his hands on her in his current state; Luxord stood and opened a corridor of darkness. "I'll catch her and see to it Xigbar knows what she's done." he said in an effort to buy her some time. _'After all,' _he thought,_' she makes things around here interesting.'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**~one week later~**

"Worst. Plan. Ever." grumbled Nyxorb as she lay on her bed hugging Mr Fluffy. After Luxord had caught her he had taken her to Xigbar and told him what she had done (and consequently about his extra missions) resulting in her being grounded for a month. It wasn't so bad she mused; Axel would sneak her a sea-salt ice cream bar from time to time as a way of saying 'thanks' for giving him the opportunity to get out of a bunch of missions; and while it may have got quite boring, Nyxorb sometimes managed to rope a few dusks into playing 'tea party' with her (no I don't know how she did it either. I guess she's just awesome like that :P).

A/N: Did you like it? We've all had one of those 'awesome' ideas that didn't turn out so awesome, amirte.*is shot* Anywho if you liked it or hated it or you have any questions drop me a review or a PM. Really, I don't bite...unless you try steal my sweets, in which case you're liable to lose a finger.*shark grin* So review or whatever, it's how I know people are reading this.


	5. Don't Eat the Gumdrops

A/N: I was really sick recently (and miserable cuz I still had to go to school, write exams then walk home in the rain) and as a result my little muse wasn't doing well either. Once I got better though, I had an insatiable need to write the sweetest fluff I possibly could. I actually almost cried just writing this chapter, and I'm only slightly more emotional than a Nobody! So you should all know the drill by now: "speech" _'thought'_. R&R! (Flames accepted)

Warning: Not suitable for diabetics and fluff haters

Disclaimer: Nyxorb=mine. Kingdom Hearts=not mine.

**Don't Eat the Gumdrops**

Xigbar was only mildly surprised when he saw Vexen storming towards him dragging Nyxorb by the back of her coat. "Xigbar! How many times must I tell you to keep this little _nuisance_ of yours OUT OF MY LAB!" the scientist yelled, holding the child out by her coat to the Freeshooter.

"Wha'd she do this time?" he asked as he took the little girl from Vexen's grip.

"What did she do?! WHAT DID SHE DO?! That little monster turned three months of research notes into doilies and paper-doll chains; let one of my test subjects escape…" Xigbar noticed that the kid wasn't looking so hot; in fact, it looked kinda like she was gonna- "…nd to top it all off she ATE one of my specimen cu-"

"**BLURGH!**" Nyxorb chose that moment to throw up all over Vexen's shoes. She clung to Xigbar's chest and buried her face in his coat with a slight whimper. The two Nobodies were speechless for a second.

"Well, looks like you got your specimen culture back." said Xigbar to the Chilly Academic as he turned and carried Nyxorb off to her room.

Xigbar tucked the little girl, now in her pajamas, into bed with a sigh. "What am I gonna do with you, little dudette? What in Darkness name possessed you to eat something you found in IV's lab?" he asked shaking his head.

"They looked like gumdrops." came the mumbled reply. Nyxorb suddenly leaned over the side of the bed and threw up in the bucket Xigbar had grabbed from a supply closet along the way; she then curled up under the covers with a small groan. The poor kid looked miserable. Xigbar sighed again then chuckled.

"Y'know little dudette, you're gonna end up givin' me more grey hairs then I got already." Nyxorb chuckled weakly at that thought. "I got work to do." he said getting up from where he'd been sitting on the bed next to her "I'll be back to check on you later; try and get some sleep, okay?"

"'kay." replied the little girl. Xigbar paused in the doorway and looked back at the small figure in the bed. It struck him that while she could be a handful at times, she was still just a small child who needed and trusted him. His thoughts surprised him; if he didn't know better he would have sworn he was becoming sentimental towards the kid, but that was impossible. Shaking the thoughts from his head he disappeared into a dark portal.

Sometime later Nyxorb awoke, still feeling a little queasy. Soon growing bored with lying in bed she decided to go read a book in the library. Crawling out of bed, dragging the blanket and her toy cat Mr. Fluffy with her, she set off towards the library. When she got there she grabbed an encyclopedia, climbed onto the couch and began to read. It had always fascinated her how much there was to learn about the worlds and the multiverse. After a while her eyes started to droop and the page in front of her refused to stay in focus. _'I'll just rest my eyes for a bit.'_ She thought with a yawn, hugging Mr. Fluffy closer as her head began to nod. Within minutes Nyxorb was fast asleep.

'_That last heartless was tough little sucker!' _Xigbar thought as he stepped out of a corridor of darkness._ 'I guess I better go check on the little dudette now I'm back.'_ he thought heading in the direction of Nyxorb's room. "Ah, hell now where's she got to?" he said upon finding the child's room empty. _'At least she can't get into _too _much trouble in her current state.'_ he thought as he searched the castle. Xigbar had searched most of the castle by the time he found her; he had been walking past the library when he caught sight of her fast asleep on the couch, her head resting on the open book she had been reading. "Hey, wake up kiddo." Xigbar said lightly shaking the kid awake.

"Mgh, 'ncle Xiggy?" she asked groggily, her head still clouded with sleep.

"The one and only." he replied picking her up. "How'd you end up here?"

"Got bored 'n wanid t' read book." Nyxorb muttered snuggling closer.

"Let's take it with then." he said grabbing the book off the couch. "Now back to bed with you."

"'ncle Xiggy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know you do little dudette, I know you do."

A/N: Aw dang it got to me *sniff*:'3 I hope you liked it (and if you did please tell me!). I know has a page break button but I feel my page breaks are more interesting to look at than blank lines. I will not be held liable for any cavities this chapter may have caused. Remember boys, girls, Nobodies and Heartless: Reviews…make me feel…like…I have…a heart.*is chakram'd*


End file.
